Blue's Full Cast Pool Party Part 1
=Transcript= *(Blue's Clues/Dora the Explorer/Oswald/The Backyardigans/The Wonder Pets/Ni Hao, Kai-Lan/Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! Theme Song) *Blue: (barking and reading) Blue's Full Cast Pool Party! *(Book Opens) *Steve: Hi Out There, It's Me, Steve, Have You Seen Blue?, My Puppy? *Children: There She Is! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Oh, Come On In! *Blue: (Barking) *(Door Opens) *Steve: Hi, Come On In, Today is, Our Full Cast Pool Party! *All: (Cheering) *Tickety: Our Nick Jr. Full Cast Characters are Coming to Celebrate! *Slippery: I Can't Wait, I Love Summer! *(Doorbell Rings) *Sidetable: Who Could That Be? *Mailbox: It's Our First Guests! *Shovel: Who is It, Steve? *Pail: Yeah, Who? *Steve: Let's Answer the Door. *(Door Opens at Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar) *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Look Who's Here, It's Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, and Baby Jaguar! *Blue, and Friends: Hi, Dora Gang! *Dora: Hola, Amigos! *Tico: Hola! *Benny: Hello! *Boots: I'm So Excited for Our Pool Party! *Isa: Me Too! *Diego: Me Three! *Baby Jaguar: (Meows Me Four) *Steve: We're Excited Too!, Come On In! *Dora: Gracias! *Blue: (Barks Your Welcome) *Tickety: We Have Our First Guests! *(Doorbell Rings) *Slippery: Hey!, Our Second Guests! *Sidetable: Who are at the Door? *(Door Opens at Oswald, and His Friends) *Mailbox: It's Oswald and His Friends! *Oswald: Hi, Steve! *Weenie: (Barks Hi, Steve) *Oswald's Friends: Hello, Steve! *Steve: Hi There, Come On In! *Henry: Thanks, Steve. *Shovel: Wow! *Pail: Now We Have to Wait for Other Guests to Come. *(Doorbell Rings) *Blue: (Barks) *Tickety: More Guests! *(Door Opens at The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets) *Steve: It's, The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets! *The Backyardigans and The Wonder Pets: Hi, Steve! *Steve: Welcome, Backyardigans and Wonder Pets, Come On In. *Sidetable: Okay, Only One More of Guests. *(Doorbell Rings) *Mailbox: This Might Be Our Last Characters for Our Pool Party! *Steve: They Are... *(Door Opens at Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy) *Steve: Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy! *Blue: (Barks) *Kai-Lan: Ni Hao, Steve! *Hoho: Ni Hao, Steve! *Wubbbzy: Wow! Wow!, Steve! *Daizy: Lavender Lollipops, We Have So Many Guests for Our Pool Party! *Steve: We Sure Do, Come On In! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Okay, Everyone, Listen Up, Today is Our..., Full Cast Pool Party! *All: (Cheering) *Tickety: We're Going to Have Ice Cream... *Slippery: Go Swimming... *Sidetable: Play Ball... *Mailbox: Have A Picnic... *Shovel: And Other Summer Things... *Pail: We Have to Get Ready! *Dora: Hey, Steve, Don't We Know A Place That We Can Go for Our Pool Party? *Isa: Yeah. *Benny: That's a Good Question. *Steve: Hmm, I Don't Know, Blue, Do You Know A Place for Our Pool Party? *Blue: (Barks) *(Blue Stamps the Pawprint) *Steve: Good Idea, We'll All Play Blue's Clues to Figure This Out, I Love Blue's Clues! *Oswald: We Love Blue's Clues Too! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's a Really Great Game, Yeah! *Pablo: So, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On the Clues! *Ming-Ming: Blue's Clues! *Daizy: Hey, Steve, You Know What You Need for Blue's Clues! *Steve: Right, Our Handy-Dandy... *All: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook, Right!, Hey, Sidetable, Do You Have Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure, Guess What It Is? *Steve: It's... *(Drawer Opens) *Steve: A Summer Notebook! *All: Wow! *Boots: That's a Cool Summer Notebook! *Daisy: It Sure Is! *Steve: Thanks, Sidetable. *Sidetable: Your Welcome, Steve. *Steve: Okay! *(Song Starts) *Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find Three... *Blue, Dora, and Oswald Characters: Pawprints! *Steve: Pawprints, 1, 2, 3, and Those are Our... *The Backyardigans: Clues! *Steve: Our Clues? *The Wonder Pets: Our Clues! *Steve: Then We Put Them in Our... *Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy: Notebook! *All: Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! *Steve: You Know What to Do, Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair... *All: And Think..., Think..., Think. *Steve: Cause When We Use Our Minds, and Take a Step at a Time... *All: We Can Do, Anything... *(Blue Jumps Into the Screen) *All: That We Wanna Do! *(Song Ends) *Steve: You Know, I Can Tell, I'm Really Gonna Need All of Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Place Should We Go to for Our Pool Party, We'll You All Help Me? *All: Yeah! *Steve: You Will?, Great, Which Way Did Blue Go? *Dora: That Way! *Steve: That Way, Thanks, Let's Go. Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans TV Spoofs Category:The Backyardigans Category:The Wonder Pets Category:Ni Hao Kai Lan TV Spoofs Category:Ni Hao, Kai-Lan Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy! TV Spoofs Category:Wow wow Wubbzy Spoof Category:Transcripts Category:Parts